


Im asexual

by yorit1



Series: Liv week [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: Day 1  Liv Flaherty + Asexuality
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Liv week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984690
Kudos: 21





	Im asexual

Liv Flaherty was an average 18-year-old girl. She had friends, she had things that she was interested in, and she loved her life. She was friends with Gabby Thomas, With Jacob Galagher, and With Vinny. She enjoys hanging out with them and just being herself.   
“Hi, losers, bye losers,” Liv says to Aaron and Robert before leaving the house. sHe is going to meet her friends at the Cafe.  
Mandy stops her on her way to the cafe.  
“Liv, why don’t you give our Vinny a chance. He is a nice boy. I remember being young; it was all hormones and parties and making out.”  
“I’m asexual.”  
“Perfect then go for it if you are a sexual being then you are perfect for my Vinny. He needs a woman like you to get him out of his shell.” Mandy said and started grinding and making different sexual moves.   
Liv rolls her eyes and continues to the cafe. She is happy when she spots Gabby and Jacob. She had a little crush on Jacob back in the day, and he did too, but the relationship did not work out. They decided to remain friends. Gabby and she were very close, and there are times when she wants to be girlfriends with Gabby, but Gabby is still figuring out what it means to be a lesbian. Just like Liv needed time to work out being panromantic asexual so too does gabby. Then there is Vinny. She likes him and is happy that they are friends. He also understands about her sexuality and never pressures her into doing anything. All in all,l Liv is pretty lucky to have such understanding friends.   
“Vinny your mum is well weikrd” Liv said.   
“Oh Go,d what she does now” Vinny groaned.   
“She started grinding against a chair and compared me to a nymphomaniac,” Liv said.   
Vinny groaned in embarrassment, why could his mum not be normal. I’m mm sorry about her.”  
It is okay. I know at least you understand my sexuality and would never pressure me into anything.”  
“Are we going into Hotten tonight, there supposed to be a new film playing in the cinema?” Gabby asked.   
“Yea and you are coming over after, Aaron and Robert are out of the house this evening with Seb so you can all come over,” Liv said.   
Liv was enjoying hanging out with her friend’s they really were the best. 

They all arrived at Liv’s after the film that night. It was some horror movie that they all wanted to see. The film was very gory, and Liv loved it. It was perfect for the Halloween season.   
Liv turned on the TV to see if anything was good. She got them all some drinks and sat down.   
Gabby sat down next to her, and they just enjoyed leaning against each other. At the moment, their relationship was still mostly platonic, but maybe someday it will be more. Vinny joined them, and Jacob took the seat further away. Vinny and Liv were sort of dating now, but it was all very casual. She liked Vinny, and He was good to her. He understood that she had no interest in sex and did not want to have it. He never pressured her to do something she was uncomfortable with. They did cuddle, but not much else because Liv was not interested in it. Liv did enjoy cuddling. It was nice to feel close to another person.   
“What are we watching?” Vinny asked.  
“Halloween is on VOD. I do love a good horror movie.” Liv said.   
The four of them enjoyed the films and each others company. Liv was thankful she could just be herself with this group of people.


End file.
